


Another Name

by ireneks (zeroambi)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-30
Updated: 2001-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/ireneks





	1. Another Name

Le Blues Bar, Paris, June 2007.

 

"You what?" Methos looks puzzled at the man who sits opposite.

"I've joined the Watchers", Duncan cheerfully announces once more, and  
in doing so proudly shows Methos the new tattoo on his wrist. At the  
obvious surprise of the other man he asks: "Didn't Joe tell you?"

"No he did not." Methos turns around and looks indignantly at the  
barkeeper behind the counter. But Joe only shrugs and continues to dry  
some glasses.

*Well, something very strange is going on here,* Methos thinks. *First  
MacLeod shows up at the bar with the witch, who acts disturbingly  
friendly, and now this. The brooding Scot joining the Watchers? Good  
joke. Except for his friendship with Joe, Mac always had a rather  
troubled relation to that organization. Not to mention that he is a  
bloody Immortal! But things are changing, aren't they? In particular  
lately.*

Just now, Methos recognizes the difference in MacLeod's appearance  
since the last time they met. He has cut his long hair, again. Mac has  
done so a few times since Methos first knew him, but this time the cut  
is rather extreme. Hardly more then stubbles are left. Then his  
clothing is very unusual too. The Highlander normally wears no jeans,  
at least not such tattered. His top is an oversized sweater and a  
grey-beige trench coat is thrown over his chair... *Huh? Wait a  
minute... trench coat?*

"So you want to try the other side now too?" Cassandra, to his left,  
asks Duncan, interrupting Methos' thoughts.

"Yes, that's right. And since Duncan MacLeod hardly can be a watcher,  
I took a new identity also. I'm Adam Pierson now."

*Jeez, what is it? National pull-old-Methos-leg day?* Methos shakes  
his head. Then he starts to complain: "You can't be Adam Pierson,  
that's me!"

"Oh come on Methos, you have not used that alias in the last six years  
or more. And it's not like you have a patent on it, is it?" Duncan  
grins sarcastically.

*Ha! Got me,* Methos thinks. In fact he had not used his fake name  
many times during that last years. It was not necessary, because all  
his social contacts were almost exclusively with people who know about  
his real identity anyhow. *Well, so much for his long-refined hiding  
techniques.* Nevertheless Methos asks at present frowning: "Great. And  
what shall I call myself now? Duncan MacLeod?"

"As far as I'm concerned. I don't have a copyright on that either."  
Duncan shrugs.

*Man. This gets better all the time. Duncan MacLeod of all people  
first wants to be an Immortal-Watcher and now he is even willing to  
give away his honourable name,* Methos wonders. Not that he would be  
really especially keen on it. "Thank you, but no thank you! I don't  
want to have the psycho-immie' of the week on my heels."

"There are not many left, you know", Joe offers.

"I don't give a damn if there are 2 or 2000 left. By the way. Since  
when is it the job of Mr. Headquarters to help Immortals infiltrate  
the Watchers, huh?" Methos gives Joe a glare, but Duncan jumps in to  
protect the barkeeper.

"Joe has nothing to do with it, so stop picking at him. I consulted  
your successor, Methos-field-researcher Daniel Simpson and told him  
some fantastic story about where you... uh I have been the last 6  
years, and why you... um I had to disappear in the first place,  
including the Watchers tattoo."

*No joke, Mac had a real good teacher in telling fantastic stories,  
but this...* Methos head already hums, but Duncan continues.

"Fortunately Adam Pierson always lived a very secluded life, and since  
I will do just the same from now on, there shouldn't be many problems.  
The very few watchers who know you personally I will avoid if  
possible."

"Well, well. And you really think three different Sumerian courses are  
enough for a doctors degree in ancient languages? Let's see. The next  
thing you tell me is, you took a vow of celibacy too", Methos tries to  
jest, but is silenced immediately, as he recognizes the uneasy shift  
in Duncan's expression.

"Well, not exactly a vow. But I thought about fending off the sex-  
thing for the next 20 years, or so." The Highlander seems unhappy that  
he had to reveal this.

*Oh yeah! Definitely national pull-old-Methos-leg day* "Huh? 20 years?  
You will not last the next 20 hours!"

"If he would take you as model for sure", Cassandra throws in smugly.

Methos only gapes first but then tries again and asks dryly: "You sure  
there isn't yet something wrong with your memory?"

"I'm not the one who has forgotten his conscience!" Cassandra gives  
back.

"Hey! No fighting kids!" Joe threatens with his finger from behind the  
counter and gets some stunned looks in return. "Dear Jesus, Methos,  
you are more than 5000 years old. There must be enough other  
pseudonyms under which you can go. You could be Benjamin Adams again,  
for example", Joe finally suggests.

"No, thank you. I don't want to be a doctor in these unappreciative  
times", Methos replies.

"When I think of that monster of a mansion you're living in at London,  
how about Croesus", Duncan asks in trying to be funny.

Still Methos keeps cool: "Great! But only if you call yourself  
Spartacus from now on. Besides we are in the twenty first century now,  
and I need a first name plus a last name!"

"Like...Just Guy?" Joe begins to laugh.

Duncan almost chokes on his beer in response, but Cassandra has an  
even better suggestion: "Death Horseman, would be a good one too."  
That's it. Duncan spills the beer all over the table.

Now Methos seems to be lightly annoyed: "And who the fuck you think,  
would name his child Death? Not even in the early 80's would somebody  
have done such a stupid thing."

Joe, who meanwhile is having a look at the earnings of the day, tries  
to stifle a giggle as a new idea occurs to him: "What about Bill  
Cheat?"

"Hey! Back in the good old times all the beer was free", Methos tries  
to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah, and the girls too, and even some of the horses. Now you  
only need to find someone who cares about it, Meth." Joe obviously  
enjoys teasing the old Immortal.

"Well, that is it Joe", Duncan interrupts the barkeeper and then turns  
to Methos. "You could use that nickname. Meth. Make up something like  
Meth...Meth Adams. It's short. It is memorable. And the danger that  
close friends will give away a 'false' name by accident is minimized  
too."

Methos seems to think about it. "Hmm, that does not sound too bad. But  
I have enough of that Adam thing." Then his expression brightens. "So  
why not Meth Dawson. I always liked Joe's last name."

"Want to go as my missing nephew, don't you?" Joe does not seem to  
take this very serious.

"Ugh no, that would make me Horton's son," a disgusted Methos says.  
Then he stands up from his chair, meandering slowly to the counter,  
where he puts down his empty glass. "I more thought of going as your  
husband," he explains as a matter-of-course, leans over the bar and  
kisses a stunned Joe tenderly on the lips. "Think about it Joseph," he  
adds smiling. With those words he goes back to the table, where Duncan  
and Cassandra sit frozen in shock, takes his jacket and leaves quietly  
trough the front door.

After quite a long time of full silence at the bar Joe blinks and asks  
in disbelief: "Have I become senile, or has that ancient bastard just  
proposed to me?"

Duncan also finally manages to say something: "It looks like it  
anyway."

This obviously doesn't soothe Joe much: "Does he get totally insane  
know? Why the hell should I marry him? I don't even like him!"

Now Duncan's expression changes from helplessness to doubt. Cassandra  
also seems to be anything but convinced of Joe's last explanation.

Joe grumbles. "Okay we have sex, so what? He had sex with both of you  
too, but did he propose to either of you?"

Duncan shakes his head: "I'm an Immortal Joe, Methos would not marry  
an Immortal." *Fortunately!* He adds in his mind as an aside.

"And I'm immortal plus was his slave, that's a big double no-no",  
Cassandra says and continues: "Not that I would have approved anyway  
back then, but I think, if he would ask me now, I would say yes."

"You would?" Duncan looks really surprised at the woman next to him.

Cassandra puts an evil smile on her face: "Yeah, can't think of a  
better revenge than an eternity of stupid spouse fights."

Now Duncan seems to understand: "Good point. Consider it Joe, the  
possibilities are unthinkable! I could be your best man! Since my  
student David always manages to scare off his fiancees before the  
wedding, or worse, I have never been a best man until now." Duncan  
gives Joe his best puppy-eyes look. "If I'm not the one getting  
married, I want to be a best man at least."

Joe shakes his head vehemently, but Cassandra doesn't give him time to  
speak. "Yeah! A marriage would be really nice for a change. I could be  
the bridesmaid! There is a ridiculously expensive dress in my closet,  
which needs to be worn at last. Come to think of it, I have not been a  
bridesmaid in...almost 1000 years.

That goes too far for Joe. "Cut it out, you two! I will not do it. I'm  
not going to commit to that poor excuse of a prehistoric villain, and  
that's it", he declares firmly. Then he comes around the counter,  
slams the bar keys in front of Duncan on the table and disappears the  
same way Methos has before, muttering some unintelligible curses.

Cassandra looks sadly after him. "Aw! What a shame! It is such a  
beautiful gown."

"If I was you, I wouldn't put it in mothballs right away", Duncan  
recommends.

"You think he will change his mind?"

"I'm pretty sure he will. Well, if not he himself Methos will  
certainly."

"And you would be really okay with it, Duncan?"

"Oh yes, I would." This time it is the Highlander's turn to put a  
really evil smile on his face: "The two definitely deserve each  
other!"

"That is quite a way to look at it. Well, then let us propose a toast:  
To soon-to-be-married friends!"

"To the happy couple!" Duncan lifts his beer and toasts in Cassandra's  
direction."


	2. Safe

Paris, June 2007

When Joe reaches his apartment, he is still very upset, and finding   
Methos sitting comfortably on his couch doesn't make him feel better   
at all.

"Hey Joe, hope you don't mind but I let myself in already", Methos   
greets cheerfully.

"I can see that. And not only into my place, but also into my fridge!"   
Joe gestures vaguely at the beer bottle in Methos' hand.

The elder man prefers to ignore this and asks instead, "So, what is   
this bullshit about Mac becoming 'Adam Pierson', mild mannered   
watcher'?"

"You better tell me what this bullshit about wanting to be my husband   
is", Joe parries.

Methos seems to think about it. "Well, it is almost six years since we   
got together. I thought it's really time to push our relationship a   
little forward."

"Oh right... Now you can cut out the soap opera stuff and give me the   
real reason", a hardly convinced Joe demands impatiently.

"The real reason?" At first Methos tries to look puzzled, but at Joe's   
glare finally pretends to give in: "Okay. You see, I had a little bad   
luck with some stock market trading lately... and since your watcher   
salary is not that bad..."

"METHOS!"

"Oh, the REAL REASON!" Now Methos looks clued. Then he gets serious   
and even lets go of his beloved beer, putting it down on the couch   
table. "I would happily be your husband because I like being with you.   
Because being with you is fun and more challenging then any hotheaded   
immortal jerk ever could be. Because I feel so safe, protected and   
indescribable sheltered since we are together. I like safe, Joseph.   
Safe is good."

*Shit. I might not like the guy, but I'm in love with him   
nevertheless*, Joe thinks. Sighing, he sits down beside his lover on   
the couch, giving him an understanding kiss on the cheek.

Afterward, Methos continues: "Last year, when you woke up in that   
hospital bed, where I had waited for you for over two days, not sure   
if you would make it, afraid of loosing you, and just then you made me   
realize that I had never told you the three magic words in almost five   
years. It scared the shit out of me. I may not say it often with   
words, but I do love you. A lot."

Joe sighs: "I know you do. And it isn't like I'm telling you every   
minute either, but I love you, too. All the same, don't you think this   
marriage idea is a little overdone? Maybe it escaped your otherwise   
sharp notice, but we are both men. It is not legal for two men to   
marry."

Methos shakes his head: "And you call me a fossil. We are in the   
twenty-first century, man. Almost all European countries at least have   
something like a civil union. It's called 'Pacs' in France."

At that Joe looks a little cornered: "Uh, right. I still think it's no   
good idea. First of all, I'm too old to marry again..."

"Oh please!" Methos interrupts Joe with the self-confidence of a 5000   
year old wannabe bridegroom. "I don't know for sure, but I bet I was   
older than you are now when I first married."

"Well you may look thirty for another few millennia, but I'm plain old   
mortal fifty-seven years and fading."

"There is nothing fading about you Joseph", Methos says smilingly but   
seriously, caressing his lover's face.

Joe becomes a little desperate, not quite able to handle a sweet and   
lovely Methos. "Damn, Meth. Duncan and Cassandra are already all over   
this. Probably planning the whole celebration for us right know. I   
think I'd feel pretty silly with them throwing rice at us and fighting   
over the bride's bouquet."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What the hell makes them think they're even   
invited? I'm sure I didn't invite them. Did you invite them?" Methos   
sounds outraged but looks amused.

"Wha... oh..." Joe is distracted by Methos' right hand, which somehow   
has sneaked under his shirt, caressing his hairy chest. "No... No,   
hell... I haven't... Why should I invite them, if there won't be a   
marriage anyway." By then, Methos' left hand is busy fumbling with   
Joe's belt and the zipper of his trousers, to free his lover's slowly   
hardening penis. "Hey, that's unfair!"

"But Joe, don't you see what you are doing to me? You really have to   
make a honest man out of me!"

*Yeah, right, as if this is even a possibility*, Joe thinks while   
Methos finally manages to undo his pants and boxers and takes them off   
together with the prostheses. Closing one hand around the base of the   
now already leaking shaft, Methos bends down, carefully licking over   
the tip.

Joe groans: "Man, you are evil!"

At this, Methos quickly lets go of Joe and smiles wickedly. "So what   
else is new?", he asks before swallowing Joe's member whole with that   
dangerous mouth of his. To get his lover further out of his reserve   
Methos begins to stimulate him with pointed tongue swirls and expert   
moves of his lips. His hands first hold Joe's hips then caress the   
remains of his thighs and finally claiming both ass cheeks.

Joe clings hard to the couch's cushions, to find hold for this erotic   
attack of his lover somehow. "Fuck", he mutters breathlessly.

"I*patie*t a*e we?"

Joe wonders how Methos manages to speak halfway understandably with   
his mouth full of cock. He moans and starts to back up Methos' efforts   
by trusting rhythmically forward. It does not take long, and the   
overwhelming sensations make Joe tremble, urgently needing to reach   
climax. At the end, Methos' hands, wandering from his ass to the groin   
to fondle his balls, send Joe over the edge, and with a half-  
suppressed shout, he releases hot salty fluid into his lover's greedy   
mouth.

Withdrawing and licking the remains of semen from his lips, Methos   
finally asks, "Is that a yes?"

In the aftermath of this unexpected blowjob, an exhausted Joe is   
barely able to think clearly again, let alone formulate a meaningful   
answer. *And what was the question about at all?* So Joe just groans   
in response. This seems to be not good enough for Methos.

"No? Well then maybe I should strengthen my efforts." In swift motions   
Methos gets rid of his clothes, lifts Joe from the couch and carries   
him to his bedroom. Usually Joe would protest loudly at this treatment   
but instead of the outburst, he only whispers a quiet little, "I hate   
it when you do this."

"I hope you don't refer to my love making", Methos jests as he lays   
Joe down on the bed, placing himself between the leg stumps. Joe is   
surprised, at the self-evidence with which Methos is doing all this.   
Since he is not really into bottoming, Methos only seldom takes the   
active part during their love making, but right now, with Methos' big   
erection pointing accusingly in his direction it is rather obvious who   
is going to 'top' this time, but Joe sees not any reason to complain   
so far. Putting a pillow under Joe's hips for better access, Methos   
smiles at the satisfied expression of his lover. "You look like my cat   
after he's eaten a bowl of cream", he snickers.

"You're comparing me to your cat?" Joe's question is filled with   
indignation. " And as far as I remember it was you who got all the   
'cream'."

"Well, you are almost just as hairy", Methos plays along and pets   
Joe's beard. "But I don't think I would ever ask Casimir to marry me."

Joe glares, but Methos just kisses him on the mouths, breaking the   
lips with his tongue to explore his lover's mouth like the first time.   
Afterward he nibbles at Joe's earlobe, kissing his way down over his   
throat and collarbone. As Methos reaches Joe's nipples, he plays his   
tongue over them before he dips it lightly in Joe's belly-button. Joe   
gasps and holds on to Methos' hair.

When Methos lets go of his belly and blows cool air over the moistened   
spot, Joe giggles, Hey! That tickles." But this little teasing is   
forgotten fast, when Methos goes down at Joe's groin, caressing his   
lover's now flaccid cock with one hand, and searching with the other   
for the small opening of Joe's ass. After probing the muscle, he   
reaches to the nightstand for the lubricant.

As Methos starts to lube himself, Joe grabs for the tube. "Let me..."   
He applies the fluid generously over Methos' member to make it wet and   
slippery. Methos is visibly enjoying the treatment, possibly too much,   
because soon he catches his breath and stops Joe. "You better give it   
back to me. After all, we don't want to waste the good stuff", Methos   
says ambiguously reaching for the lube. Joe obeys and relaxes   
surprisingly quickly as Methos penetrates him with lubed fingers. When   
he accidentally hits the prostate, Joe stirs and feels the blood   
shooting into his groin again. *Two times in less than an hour. Not   
bad for a guy in his late fifties*, Joe thinks. *The ancient bastard   
is better than any potency medicine might be*.

Becoming impatient, Joe grasps desperately for his lover's cock, but   
his hand is slapped away. "Meth...more...want..."

"What?" Methos asks playfully.

"You. Want you. Inside me..."

"As you wish..." Methos withdraws his fingers and positions the tip of   
his erection at the waiting entrance. Gently he pushes forward,   
letting his member be swallowed slowly by his lover's hole.

Joe groans at the strange but inflaming feeling of being completely   
filled by Methos. When his lover starts to trust into him Joe meets   
his moves eagerly, making small sounds of pleasure as Methos hits the   
magic spot inside him again and again.

"Like that, do you? God, Joe you are so tight." Methos moans and   
slowly speeds up his trusts.

"Yeah. Do me. Harder...", Joe urges and feeling his lover loosing it,   
he utters: "Let go... want to feel you come..."

When Methos first buries his head in Joe's neck and then his seed in   
his ass, it triggers another orgasm for Joe, too. Coming the second   
time this night it is not as intense as before, but still enough to   
make a sticky mess between the two of them. Slowly coming down from   
the orgasmic height, Methos finally separates from Joe and lies down   
beside him. "Wow!"

"Yeah right. Me(w)ow", Joe agrees.

Methos laughs. "So how is it? Will I get a wedding ring now? I think I   
showed my qualities pretty clearly tonight."

Joe demonstratively turns his back at his lover and tries to hide his   
face in his pillow. "O@&lo§%!"

"What? I didn't quite get that." Methos leans over Joe, looking into   
his half-buried face.

"OkokI'lldoit", Joe mumbles into the pillow, and finally turns   
reluctantly around again. At the satisfied expression of Methos, he   
clarifies. "But only under my conditions! No white carriage, no   
flashing hearts decorations and no train, veil or any other   
stupidities. Got that?!"

"My, my, Joe, what do think of me?" Methos feigns being shocked.

But Joe insists: "Promise!"

"Promised."

After a little pause with a nearly asleep Joe in his arms Methos asks,   
"What about a honeymoon on Bora Bora? I hear Bora Bora's nice this   
time of ... mphf!" Joe shuts his lover's mouth with a pointed throw of   
his pillow.

*Oh, yes. Safe is definitely good*, Methos thinks.


	3. Watcher Of The Bride

Paris, August 2007  
Joe's apartment

"I look like a gravedigger in this stupid suit." Joe looks   
dissatisfied at his mirror image.

"Well, if you keep in mind, that you are going to marry 'Death' it is   
kind of appropriate", Cassandra says and tries to keep a serious face.   
But at the dangerous glare of the watcher she finally surrenders.   
"Just kidding. You look fantastic." She reaches out to the bridegroom   
who fights in vain to knot his tie.

"I hate these things", Joe complains frustrated.

"Maybe then you should have rather taken a bow."

"Yeah, perhaps a pink one to put it in my hair, or what?"

Cassandra sights: "God, you are really touchy today. If your own   
marriage suit can't get your approval maybe my outfit can improve your   
mood." Cassandra spins around to present her infamous bridesmaid gown.

Joe looks at the woman's dress which doesn't leave much to the   
imagination. A low neckline plunging down to the navel. It is made of   
some thin almost transparent silver material that clings to all the   
right places.

"Really slutty. If luck is once on my side you get arrested because of   
exhibitionism on the way to the registry office."

Cassandra's face falls but then she begins to grin: "Hell, you are a   
sheer nervous wreck. Getting cold feet, aren't you?"

"No, I don't think so!" Joe speaks disdainfully and knocks annoyed   
with his cane on the floor.

Only then Cassandra recognizes her faux pas, as her look falls on   
Joe's artificial legs and the walking help. "Uh, sorry...I forgot."

"Yeah, right. Never mind. My marriage suit is a mess. The bride is   
probably a great-grandson of Oetzi the Neanderthal. His best man has   
stolen his last false identity and is high on a self-discovery trip.   
And the bridesmaid is a 3000 year old witch with a negligee fetish."   
Joe shakes his head in disbelief.

Cassandra flinches and explains: "I would prefer the term 'Shaman'.   
'Witch' is a rather new-fashioned expression..."

"Whatever. Let's just get on with the show", Joe interrupts her and   
heads for the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------

Duncan's flat

"Wow, I must say, I never thought you would look so hot in white."   
Duncan looks impressed at the smartly prepared Methos.

"Well, since Joe did refuse to play the blushing bride, I had no   
choice than to take the part myself. First I had my eye on the pearl-  
embroidered lace dress, but I think Cassandra would get pissed because   
of the competition. So I went rather with this plain white tails."

Duncan giggles. "She would have killed you man. That is, if Joe would   
not have gotten to you first."

"Yeah. Taking my head with his cane maybe." Methos shudders in   
displayed dread. Then he takes a last look at his appearance in   
Duncan's corridor mirror and seems to collect himself. "Well, let's   
see, so we will not forget anything. The main luggage was already sent   
to the airport. I have my credit cards and Joe brought the paperwork   
to the registry office yesterday. Do you have your new false ID? I   
thank God that I got mine in time. It becomes more and more hard to   
get them nowadays. With all the security holograms and shit they put   
on it."

"Tell me about it. Fortunately there is reliance on the good old   
capitalism. If the price is right you get practically everything."   
Duncan takes the ID out of his purse and studies his face on the   
passport photo.

"So if you show me yours I'll show you mine." Methos grins ambiguously   
at Duncan. Duncan makes a face but hands the ID to his friend an gets   
Methos' in return.

Methos reads loud: "Adam Pierson, born 21.12.1968 in London. Could not   
resist to put your own birthday on it, could you? But 1968? Man, you   
will have to dye your hair grey in no time."

Now Duncan looks at the card in his hand which says: Meth Adams, born   
19.4.1981 in Portsmouth. He frowns and explains sceptically: "Don't   
you think this is a little overdone? I know you are conceited, but I   
hate it to bring to you, you don't look like a twenty-something   
anymore, immortality besides the point."

Methos only shows Duncan his tongue in response.

"Okay, if you act like that I'm not even sure you are already legal.   
But then that would bring Joe into jail for corrupting a minor..."

"Oh, shut up! What about your appearance at all." Methos tries to   
distract from the topic. He inspects disparagingly Duncan's simple   
clothing. Since it is a hot late summer day the Highlander only wears   
plain black jeans and a dark shirt with short sleeves. A sleeveless   
satin vest is the only concession to the solemn occasion. "Still that   
eager to be Adam Pierson? And where do you hide your sword under   
this?" The last question seems a little deceitful.

"Methos. Just don't go there. I am not in the mood to fight with you,   
right now." Duncan looks pretty annoyed.

"Cool. I don't want to fight with you either, but didn't dump my sword   
right away." Methos obviously doesn't want to let it be.

"You know very well, why I don't carry a sword anymore. I don't have   
to and won't justify my decision before you again. Ever since the   
'Gathering'...

"Gathering? That was no gathering!"

"You have a better name for it? Oh right, I forgot you like to call it   
the 'Bermuda-Incident'. Always thought you watched to much X-Files on   
TV."

"X-Factor, Mac. It's X-Factor in this case. Hell, all the Bermuda   
Triangle believers would have their field day, if they knew. I can see   
it right before me: Inexplicable phenomenon, the paranormal   
borderline. It swallows ships, it swallows planes. But this is not   
all. It's almost beyond belief but it even swallows quickenings. Stay   
tuned so you get to know if it's fact or fiction." Methos tries to   
give an imitation of Jonathan Frakes and then bursts into a fit of   
laughter.

"That's not funny Methos. You were there. You saw and heard it. It   
became perfectly clear, that the "Game" is nothing but bullshit. A   
stupid remnant of an ancient war. A war that was over millennia before   
*you* were born."

"Bla bla bla. Still think it's utter and absolutely stupid not to   
carry a sword anymore."

Duncan sights: "I know you waited over 5000 years for this last fight   
so that in the end there would be only one of us. But is it really so   
hard to believe that this was a mistake and is not necessary at all.   
That there is no need for all the killing. That we can live in peace   
and don't have to complicate our already difficult existence."

"Holy shit! Now you sound like Darius already!"

Ignoring Methos obvious insult, the Highlander continues, "My Methos,   
I think you never made me such a nice compliment. Not even when we   
were together."

"It was not really meant as a compliment, you know. But by the way, I   
have something for you."

"Huh? I'm not the one who should get presents today." Duncan looks   
surprised when Methos draws a little book out of his hand baggage.

"It's something I er... borrowed from the watchers for a more private   
use. I think you will like it. In your state of mind it might be even   
useful", Methos jests.

Duncan inspects the handed booklet. Apparently a diary. He opens the   
old binding and holds his breath as he recognizes the unmistakable   
handwriting of Darius.

"But...I can't accept this." Duncan looks shocked from the book to   
Methos.

"Of course you can. You act really much like him these days. Only the   
habit is missing. But I think, despite everything you are still a   
little too fashion-conscious for that. The diary is from around the   
time when the two of you met. You meant a big deal to Darius, almost   
from the beginning. We used to fight over your destination, you know.   
He thought with your honourable attitude, your good sense and   
strength, you could be even more than the last of us, that is to say   
the one to stop the killing and fraternize our kind. I called him   
nuts. Thought you are maybe smart and noble but nevertheless first of   
all a warrior. Perhaps the perfect man to be the 'only one'." Methos   
sighs. "Guess I was wrong. Well, certainly not for the first time."

"So then...thank you." Duncan moves forward to pull his friend in a   
firm hug. "I will take good care of it... and of 'Adam Pierson' of   
course, with sword or without."

"I know." Methos knocks Duncan on the shoulders, as he sees the   
Highlander's eyes watering.

"Hey, no tears. This is my wedding day and you are not my mother, are   
you?"

That makes Duncan smile: "Hardly."

"So let's go to the registry office and welcome the guests."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------

Registry office

"Man, where do you get all those funny an adventurous stories?" Mary   
Lindsay looks intrigued at the person she is talking to.

"Well, I like to think, that I was a pirate myself in a former life.   
Sailing the seven seas, taking it from the rich, giving it to the   
poor." *And nobody was poorer than me those days*, the man thinks as   
an aside.

"Just like Robin Hood, huh? Cool!"

As the man just wonders if he should tell the young lady how exactly   
like Robin Hood, he sees his wife head for them.

"Well, Robert Darling, flirting with other girls in front of your   
wife, isn't very nice. I think I'm getting slowly jealous."

This makes Mary giggle: "No reason to be jealous, Ma'am. He is much   
too old for me."

Robert gapes at the wiseacre remark and Gina tries to fight a fit of   
laughter. *Out of the mouth of babes*, she thinks. *Oh kid, If you   
only knew.*

While Robert still looks a little insulted another woman approaches   
the group. "Hi. My name is Anne Lindsay. I'm Mary's mother. I hope she   
didn't bother you." "No way. She just stated the obvious." Gina smiles   
and shakes hands with Anne.

Mary however taps impatiently with her right foot on the floor an   
looks annoyed at her mother. "Mom I'm not a baby, okay. I'm almost   
twelve!"

"Uh, Uh. That of course is quite an age", Robert says before he   
introduces himself and Gina to Anne.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Adults!" Then she is distracted by the arrival   
of Joe and Cassandra. "Uncle Joe, aunt Cassandra!" She exclaims and   
runs for the newcomers.

"You two excuse me", Anne says apologetically and goes after her   
daughter.

"Isn't this the bridegroom with the bridesmaid?" Robert looks asking   
at his wife.

"Yes, I think so ", Gina answers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance of the room, Joe and Cassandra are busy welcoming   
Mary. "Hi sweetie! Nice to see you here. "

"Hi Mary. You remember the surprise we wanted to prepare for Joe and   
Meth." Cassandra winks conspiringly at the girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Can we make it right away." Mary begins to   
bounce with excitement.

"Sure. Let's go."

"What surprise?" Joe asks suspiciously.

"You'll see soon enough", is all Cassandra reveals.

"If we would tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore", states Mary.   
Then she and Cassandra go downstairs in front of the building, where   
the hired limousine waits to bring the marriage couple to the airport   
after the ceremony.

Meanwhile Joe greets Mary's mother: "Hallo Anne. I'm glad you could   
make it here."

"Would not have missed it at any price. And since Mary still is on   
vacation from school, it was no big problem anyway." Anne pulls Joe   
into a short hug and discovers that the elder man trembles a little.   
"Are you okay? Nervous?"

"Nervous? Who? Me? Nah...This may not be my sixty-ninth marriage but   
it isn't my first either.

Anne looks shocked: "sixty-ninth? My God, how old is the man?"

"Er ..." Joe searches for words, as he recognizes he might have given   
away too much in his agitation.

But Anne waves off. "Forget it, Joe. I don't think I really want to   
know. Where is Amy? I thought you invited her, too."

Joe makes a face. "I have. She refused to come."

"Oh, sorry..."

"Yeah, you know what it's like..." Joe sighs and looks really   
disappointed and sad.

Anne shakes her head over the stubborn woman. She wants to brighten   
Joe up and means: "She has no idea what eludes her. Someone should   
force her to her luck."

"I kind of gave up hope that Amy will ever feel lucky about being my   
daughter. But whatever. Main thing you are here. Can't have a 'best   
woman' anyhow." Joe smiles again, then his look falls on the couple on   
the other side of the room: "You excuse me now. I have to welcome the   
Valicourts."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Joe approaches the pair that is sipping at their reception aperitifs.   
"Hi. I'm Joe Dawson. Nice to meet you."

"Hallo and congratulations. This is my husband baron Robert de   
Valicourt and I'm Angelina. But like all my friends you can call me   
Gina."

Joe shakes hands with the aristocratic couple and starts: "Meth told   
me already a lot of you. Maybe he thought more than 300 years married   
people will be something like a moral support, although I doubt that   
we will make it that long together." He winks at Gina.

Robert looks confused: "Meth? I thought his name is Adam?"

"Yeah, well you know, he is one of the guys of your kind, who changes   
his names like others their underwear", Joe tries to explain.

"Ah, I see. I remember a time when Gina and I were known as "Le Rouge   
et Le Noir" the scares of the seven seas..."

Now Gina looks bored. "Oh please, Robert. Can't you stop with the old   
stories, for a change."

At this moment Cassandra and Mary come back from whatever crime they   
might have committed. While Mary sits down beside her mother on the   
provided chairs in front of the office desk, Cassandra heads for their   
group to introduce herself.

Gina seems to be immediately fascinated by Cassandra's outfit. "An   
adorable dress you wear. It must have cost a fortune. Unfortunately I   
couldn't go shopping properly." She gestures accusingly at her   
husband. "He becomes greedy at his advanced age."

Cassandra smiles sympathetically. "Well, it was not a cheap purchase,   
but not that expensive either", she tries to underestimate. "You maybe   
know the wonderful clothing store in the Rue de Rivoli..."

"You mean 'Le Chic Madame'?" Gina gets exited. "It's absolutely   
wonderful. They have the most cunning things."

"Well, I think we should meet for a little shopping tour through Paris   
once in a while", Cassandra proposes.

"Good idea."

Robert rolls his eyes at Joe and seems to send a quick prayer to God   
to protect his poor credit cards, or something like that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Initially unnoticed Duncan enters the room and has time to watch   
quietly his friends activity. As he sees them jest and engage in   
small talk, he feels a strange distance that is more than the few   
meters of space between them. He wonders if its cause is his change of   
identity. He had really looked forward to this celebration in a small   
circle of friends, because although he became officially Adam Pierson   
already weeks ago, he thought that this might be the last occasion to   
be a little Duncan MacLeod once more. Afterward, with him as a witness   
to the marriage the Highlander might finally be gone.

Then Joe spots him and exclaims: "Mac!"

*Well, maybe I will at least be able to keep 'Mac' as a nickname of   
mine*, Duncan thinks. "Hallo altogether!"

"Where is Meth?" Joe wonders.

"Will be here in a second. No reason to panic. I could talk him out of   
the lace dress." Duncan grins at the 'bridegroom'.

"What?" Joe squeaks horrified. But just then the 'bride' appears at   
the scene. And Joe not only looks relieved but even pleased when he   
sees his lover in the stylish white tails.

Cassandra also eyes Methos bright appearance carefully. "Nice suit.   
But what happened to the blue face paint?"

"Haha!" Methos tries to ignore the annoying woman. He gives Joe a   
brief welcome kiss and then turns to his other guests. Gina greets him   
exuberantly.

"Congratulations! It's so nice to meet you again."

"Yes. And under such pleasant circumstances for a change."

Now Gina looks conscience-stricken. "You are not still angry about my   
inadvertent challenge, are you?" Methos waves off and Gina begins to   
giggle: "I won't ever forget Duncan's expression when he thought I had   
killed you", she whispers in Methos ear.

"Yeah. That was really funny. And not only from where I stood."

Unfortunately the Highlander has good ears: "Funny my ass. A nice   
thank you for all my efforts, to keep the two of you together." Duncan   
points accusing to the Valicourts.

"Well, if I remember right, it was you and Robert who conspired   
against me. It was only a proper punishment for that."

Methos nods approvingly at Gina's explanation. "You're so right. I   
told him not to mess with a fighting married couple. But did he listen   
to me?"

"Yeah right! We women must finally stick together", Cassandra says   
amused, but looking innocently at Methos.

Now it's Robert who has to fight with laughter. Methos only glares   
deadly at Cassandra. Then he turns on his heels to welcome Anne and   
Mary.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------ Shortly after the registrar comes into the room, to   
begin with the commitment ceremony. The ceremony will be held in   
French of course. *The French people can be really peculiar when it   
comes to their language*, Duncan thinks. *But since there are only   
very few languages Methos does not speak and Joe's French is not that   
bad either, there is no problem with that.* So he is watching   
Cassandra, leading Methos to his place beside Joe, and then the   
registrar starts with the official act.

As Duncan Highlander looks at his ex-lover and his ex-watcher   
exchanging the golden rings to tie the knot, he senses both joy and   
sadness. Joy for Joe and Methos because they found each other and now   
are showing their will to make the relationship all official. And also   
that he can participate in this solemn and important step in the   
resume of his two best friends. Sadness because fate somehow did not   
ever seem to provide something like this for him.

*'You'll always be alone'.* The words of the gypsy-girl who was once   
his lover still lingering in his ears. But then Duncan is torn out of   
his thoughts as the registrar invites Joe and 'Meth' to exchange a   
confirming kiss and asks afterwards for the witnesses to the union to   
sign the papers. Together with Anne he goes to the desk placing the   
still unfamiliar - Adam Pierson - beside Anne's signature on the   
certificate.

Now the registrar personally congratulates the fresh couple and all   
the others follow her example. Finally Robert asks curiously: "So,   
where will you go for your honeymoon?"

"Well, I wanted to go to Bora Bora, but Joe seems to have something   
against that. So I chose another secret place somewhere in the pacific   
ocean", Methos explains.

"Oh really? I, myself, like the Caribbean. Gina and I spent some of   
our best years their, if you know what I mean." Robert grins like a   
mad man.

"Now I think it's time to go to the airport", Joe urges and the   
marriage company goes out of the office to the still waiting   
limousine. After the sharing of many hugs, good byes and best wishes   
the happy couple prepares to leave.

While Joe and Met settle into the car, Gina out of earshot of the   
others sights dreamily: "Oh Robert, isn't it romantic. I think we   
should celebrate the renewal of our wedding more often than every   
century. After all there is nothing like love darling. No matter what   
genders are involved."

"Yeah Baby." Robert smiles at his wife. "That reminds me of the poor   
priest who nearly had a stroke when you kissed me silly after you   
saved me from the guillotine in disguise of a young boy."

Gina snickers: "Well, he certainly was very relieved when you   
introduced me as your beloved wife." The couple goes silent when the   
others step back from the car, which then drives slowly away.

"Bye, bye! See you later!" Methos shouts out of the open(ed) window   
and waves at his friends.

"Yeah. But not too soon", Cassandra yells back, and gets a slap from   
Duncan because of that. "What? I just want them to enjoy their   
honeymoon." Cassandra tries to look all innocent and misunderstood.

Duncan only shakes his head and waves back to the slowly disappearing   
limousine, like the others already do.Attached to the rear of the car   
are quite a few noise making tins and a colourful sign in Mary's in   
someway still childish handwriting. It says: 'Just married'.


	4. Honeymoon on Bora Bora

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, August 2007

"What is this?"

"This is our private little love nest for honeymoon. Our own special   
Bora Bora, only better", Methos explains to his husband.

"It's an ugly shack", Joe corrects. "Moreover it's an ugly lopsided   
shack!"

"You are the one always blaming me for being decadent and a luxury   
addict. I though this is romantic. The two of us. All alone on a   
lonely island, with palms and sandy beach reaching as far as sunset."

"Romantic? What the hell made you romantic all of a sudden?" A stunned   
Joe asks. "Let me tell you this dilapidated mini-hut is not what I   
think of as a romantic place to spent my wedding night in."

Methos shakes his head. "Lopsided shack? Dilapidated hut? Hell Joe,   
you have to work on that bad attitude of yours. Just give it a try.   
I'm sure the romantic atmosphere finally will get even trough your   
thick skull."

*Great. I knew this surprise-honeymoon would have a hitch. But I will   
not give Met the satisfaction and flip out now. No way*, Joe thinks.   
Instead he puts just his best offended face on.

Methos gets the picture: "Okay, if you don't like the house, let us go   
to the beach." I bet the sight of the ocean will improve your mood.   
And I could really use a cooling after the long journey."

Joe gapes: "You must be kidding. You want to go swimming, _now_?"

Methos shrugs: "Why not? All we need is in the bath-bag." He grabs it   
from the other luggage and sets about going to the beach. "Come on,   
it'll be fun."

*Fun my ass*, Joe thinks, walking reluctantly after his 'bride'. As   
Methos begins to settle down near the water, Joe starts to complain:   
"Maybe it did not occur to you, but swimming is not the easiest   
practise for a man without legs."

"Nobody asks you to do a new crawling record. But you could enjoy the   
sun and splash about in the shallow."

"Splash about?" Now Joe looks outraged. "Don't tell me. You probably   
even packed a pair of swim wings for me."

Methos sights: "Okay. You want to pout all day. Fine. Just sit down   
and do so. But I'll go swimming now." In saying so he already begins   
to undress himself down to his boxers and heads promptly for the   
water.

Glaring after him Joe sits down on the bath-towel Methos has put on   
the sand and grumbles. He undresses and takes of his prothesises,   
until he only still wears boxers and a tank-shirt. Indignantly he   
stuffs the other cloth into the bath-bag, but as thereby his look   
falls on Methos swimming in the sea, he has problems to maintain his   
spoiled mood. As Joe sees his lover gilding gracefully though the   
ocean, drops of water on his body reflecting the sunlight, he can feel   
himself becoming aroused.

*Damn*. Joe curses silently at the beautiful sight. *At least he has   
kept on the shorts, although they don't let much left for the   
imagination*, he thinks. Torn between being offended and admiring   
Methos appearance, he still fights hard to keep angry, when his   
husband comes out of the sea again. "Hey, Joe. The water is great. You   
really should give it a try." When Joe starts to give a flippant   
answer, Methos unfortunately begins to shake of his wet boxers,   
reaching into the bath-bag for a towel to dry himself. In the   
meanwhile Joe is confronted with his naked and dripping form.

*Shit. Why does he have to look so hot*, Joe quarrels in his mind. *He   
looks like some of this Greek athlete statues ... No, no, no. Just   
don't go there. No Greek athlete. Just the asshole that dragged you on   
this godforsaken island*, he tries to convince himself.

After getting halfway dry Methos knots the towel loose around his hip,   
he grabs for his wet boxers, pulling something out of its pocket.   
"Look what I have found." He shows Joe proudly a big seashell. With a   
snicker he bents down to hold it at Joe's ear.

"Oh please!" Joe jerks back. "If you are now really going to show me   
with this shell the murmur of the sea, then I'm going to puke."

Methos raises again looking disappointedly and also a little   
helplessly at his annoyed partner: "Uh...I think it's a bit to big to   
make a pendant out of it."

At last Joe realises his stupid behaviour: "Sorry, man. I know you try   
hard. And I'm acting like a grumpy bastard."

Methos smiles deceitfully: "Well, nobody can out of his skin."

This makes Joe growl, shoveling sand in his husband's direction.

"Hey! Did your Mommy not tell you, that sand-throwing is mean!" Methos   
tries to protect his face.

Finally Joe stops and sights: "I really don't now what I have ... It's   
just... I think I still can't believe that we actually have done it."   
Joe lifts the right hand in front of his face, pointing to the new   
wedding ring on his finger.

"Well, maybe then I should do something to make you believe it."   
Methos grins and kneels down beside his husband kissing his nape,   
fighting with his hands to get rid of Joe's tank-shirt.

Joe giggles: "Meth, you are absolutely hopeless, you know."

Methos only moans in response, satisfied that the shirt finally gives   
away.

"You think presumably that sex is the solution to everything, huh?"

"Well maybe not to everything. But it's the perfectly cure for grumpy   
bastards." Methos grins and rummages in the bath-bag. "Turn on your   
stomach", he orders.

"Excuse me?" Joe feigns indignation but Methos looks innocently.

"You always think the worst of me", he complains. "I just want to rub   
you in with the sun lotion. For me a sunburn is not a big problem but,   
for you it's dangerous to lie unprotected in the sun these days."

"Why do I still have the feeling, that you have some ulterior motives   
with this?" Joe asks suspiciously.

"Like I say. You always think the worst of me."

"Yeah. And usually I'm right", Joe says but nevertheless turns over   
and sights as Methos begins to massage his back with the sun lotion.   
After a while of being expertly kneaded Joe is turned back by Methos   
to do his arms and chest, too. Joe enjoys the treatment with his eyes   
closed, but when Methos finally reaches his groin, he opens them again   
and grabs grinningly for his lover's head. "Got you", he whispers   
bringing Methos' lips down on his own.

While kissing fervently Methos throws away his towel and removes Joe's   
boxers. Now naked both men start to press hard against each other   
evoking pleasurable friction between them, and Methos rubs Joe's stiff   
cock using the sun lotion as lubricant. After biting playfully his   
husband's lower lip he backs up a little to stretch and prepare   
himself knowing very well how much Joe likes watching him thereby.

When Joe pulls him finally back down, he caresses his back and   
asscheeks positioning Methos over his expectant erection. "Yes,   
Joseph, want you. Make me yours", Methos urges and Joe presses him   
slowly down onto him. Sitting totally impaled in Joe's lap, Methos   
gasps: "Yes. Oh God. Good. Feels so good." He is folding their hands   
together and starts to move restlessly. A encouraged Joe begins to   
trust forward and Methos meets his trusts eagerly.

In the middle of their love making Methos rolls on his back pulling   
his husband on top of him. As Joe's trust become harder and faster   
Methos finally is writhing towards him reaching climax. Feeling him   
come, squirting semen between them, squeezing his cock, it also sends   
Joe over the edge.

Later the two satisfied and exhausted men lay next to each other and   
try to catch their breath's again. At last Methos kisses Joe on the   
forehead and grabs another towel from the bath-bag, with which he runs   
down to the water. The next Joe feels, is the moistened cloth cleaning   
him from the mess they have made. Afterwards Joe returns the favour   
and then both men are falling into a happy slumber.

Awake again and cuddled comfortably into Methos arms Joe admires the   
beginning sunset: "Isn't it beautiful. The colours, the sky, the   
atmosphere. Well, after 5000 years maybe even something like that   
becomes boring, huh?"

Methos shakes his head: "I may have seen some sunsets more than you,   
but I can still be just as fascinated by this nature spectacle. You   
just enjoy it until the boat comes to pick us up."

"What boat?" Joe looks puzzled.

"The boat that will bring us to our exclusive honeymoon hotel on some   
bigger island near by, of course. You didn't really believe, I would   
spent my 69th wedding night in a palm-branch shed with no facilities,   
did you?"

This gets Methos a double load of sand full in the eyes.


End file.
